The invention relates to an electronic automation system. In particular, the invention is an electronic automation system having a master unit and a plurality of working units each connected to a light switch or electrical outlet. The master unit is programmable to retain inputted information, and sends signals to the working units according to the user's instructions.
New technology can make tasks easier and more convenient. In addition, control system technology promises to allow us to manage our technology effectively. Where automation has allowed most manufacturing and business processes to be performed as desired with minimal human interaction, comprehensive home automation has been slow to develop. Voice recognition systems enable people to operate individual electronic devices, such as appliances and telephones, simply by speaking commands into the device. However, the ability to universally control a large variety of devices with a single integrated system would be highly desirable—especially in the home.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.